Christian Green
Overview General Christian Green is a high ranking officer of the UNAC. As Supreme Commander of the UNAC, he is ultimately in charge of the Corps' actions everywhere in UN and non-UN space, as well as the UNAC Fleet and sub-divisions. Green is to date, the youngest officer to be named Supreme Commander in the entire UNMC, but almost all in the military regard him as the best commander in UNC history, with some even going so far as to call him humanity's best commander of all time. He is extremely well liked and highly respected even by civilians, who regard him as a household name and a hero. History Early Life Born to Harold and Dionne Green in 2305, Christian Green was called a prodigy even from a young age. His intelligence was noted as being very advanced for his age, and he proved his undoubted abilities countless times throughout schooling. However, he refused to be jumped forward any grades, not believing he was better than any of his classmates and as such Green received a normal education. He met Heather Indra during his Junior year of school, and the two quickly fell for each other, and would later marry in 2325. Graduating from his prestigious Private school at 18 years old, he developed an interest in the military, namely to meet new people and travel the galaxy on the UNMC's advanced starships. He attended the UNMC's most sought after and honored academy: Northstrant UNAC Academy for the Gifted , located on Mars . Green only spent 3 years at the academy out of the usual 4 (after basically being forced to graduate by his superiors). It was during his time at the academy that the UNAC took an extensive interest in the young officer who graduated top of his class, and Green was honorably given the rank of Field Captain after leaving the academy in 2326. Military Career EMPIRE Campaign Green took part in multiple colonization efforts across all UNC space, even being a part of the discovery and first landing on the planet Valentai in the Arcturus System . The next year, Green would meet Commander Alexandra Downes , another highly intelligent and top of the class graduate from Northstrant, and the two immediately took a liking to each other. Downes was put into Green's Company and served under him along with a man named Johnathon Fane , a young, ambitious and reckless Corporal. However, this was the year that EMPIRE would strike at the UNC. EMPIRE attacked Valde Suggero in mid-2327, and Green deployed to the planet within hours from the destroyer UNS Redeemed . The couple hundred UNAC forces fought the terrorists across the city of Erdinale, and were able to outmaneuver an completely halt the enemy force under Green's leadership. the soldiers were also able to capture many hundreds of EMPIRE operatives in the process, and promptly turned them in to UNMC command as reinforcements arrived to the planet. Learning of his impressive actions, UNAC Command promoted Green to Chief Captain, and offered him and his unit to be stationed on the Battlecruiser UNS Hiroshima , commanded by Task Major Andrew Sanders . Green was at first reluctant to his position, but eventually accepted (much to the approval of his unit). As EMPIRE attacks increased and casualties began to mount for UNC civilians, the UNMC found itself scrambling to protect its colonies, not knowing where or when EMPIRE would strike. Nonetheless, Green lead multiple units over the next two years and saw action on many colony worlds. Green participated in, to name a few: The Liberation of Pavonis Alpha , The Battle of Amelia , and fought fiercely throughout EMPIRE's siege of the Epsilon Eridani System . Overtime, he grew extremely close to Downes and Fane (who had since become a member of Paris Squad ), and received his own promotion to Task Major still serving under the now Command Lieutenant Sanders. In later 2329, Green spearheaded the UNMC's official declaration of galactic war on EMPIRE along with multiple other UNAC units, and rode with the UNAC 1st Fleet to assault an EMPIRE station in Operation: AVENGER . Green was deeply saddened by the missing of his first child's birth due to the operation, but continued to carry on and fight. Over the next 7 years, Green would fight EMPIRE relentlessly and earned many more commendations and promotions. In 2332, he was given his own command of the older but battle tested battleship , UNS Ascendance , naming Chief Captain Downes as his second-in command and also gaining the rank of Colonel. Later in 2332, Green would receive his most prestigious honor yet, as he was given direct command over the UNAC's most elite fighting unit: the 405th Battalion , who were quickly stationed on his ship. Green also grew even closer to Fane, and the two considered each other to be brothers. By 2336, EMPIRE had obviously lost steam, and many believed they were on the point of collapse after so many years of fighting. During this time, Green was allowed to spend a lot more time with his family and developed a closer relationship with Anthony. By early 2336, Green was even further down the promotion line as a Warrant General, officially making him a general in the shortest amount of time of any past UNMC officer. Factions War Green would see the most intense combat during the 17 month long Factions War , and directed his ship and soldiers into battle countless times. Green participated in the opening battle of the war, attacking the UMER colony Masdvarka with many other UNNF and UNAC ships. The Ascendance personally was able to destroy 7 enemy ships during the battle, including 2 UMER Battlecruisers . Once the ship's troops were on the ground, Green lead the way with them, and because of this the UNMC ground forces were able to secure the planet and force the local government to surrender in only 5 hours after arriving. Months later after the UMER surrender, Green flew with the UNAC and UNNF 1st fleets to attack the ARC colony of Geri , facing 160 ARC ships against 134 UNMC. Green's tactics during the space engagement allowed the Ascendance to destroy many enemy vessels single-handed, including a heavily armored ARC Dreadnought and several Destroyers and Cruisers . In the aftermath of this battle, the UNC Council personally called Green to Earth to offer him a skip promotion to full-fledged General, a position the Council and UNMC Command supported fully. Green accepted, and was now able to command entire fleets instead of just battlegroups. Green's actions near the end of the war in the "Massacre at Giovanni" , gained him further fame within the UNC, when the impatient UNNF Admiral Victor Reynolds rushed the combined Navy/Armored Corps fleet into an ARC trap, obliterating almost all of the UNNF fleet. Although Green directed his fleet wisely and even managed to hold off the much larger enemy fleet, he was eventually forced to retreat but returned home an even bigger hero for his courageous standoff. The last battle of the war in the same system a month later, culminated in the entire ARC fleet nearly being wiped out and led to their eventual surrender. Green shined in this battle, commanding the entire involved UNAC fleet and all ground forces. he received many medals and commendations for his actions in the battle and became a well known name throughout the entire UNC. Finishing EMPIRE, current day In 2339, Green led a mission outside of UNC space to hunt down and destroy the last remnants of EMPIRE, who the UNMC had largely ignored through the Factions War. Named Operation: OMEGA, it utilized 405th members only, mostly Paris Squad and Command Lieutenant Downes. The operation ended late in 2339, when EMPIRE's enigmatic leader Julian Dreyer was assassinated at his hidden home by Johnathon Fane, and the rest of the operatives wiped out by Green, Downes and Paris Squad. Following this mission, for his contributions to the UNC and being instrumental in destroying the EMPIRE threat for good, Green was unanimously voted by the UNC Council and UNMC Command to replace General Raja Ulsini as Supreme Commander of the UNAC, (Ulsini voluntarily stepped down from the position). On top of this, Green was also offered an opportunity to take the soon vacant position as Head Commander of the UNAC Fleet, which he accepted. These two promotions effectively made Green one of the most powerful human beings alive (as well as the first human ever to recieve both of these opportunities), with millions of soldiers and over 400 starships under his ultimate command. The event was televised and also highly publicized throughout UN space, with an approval rating of Green's new position above 98%. In the following years, Green would adjust to his new place in the UNMC but handled it extremely well, seeming to be a born natural. In 2343, Green committed many ships to try and bring down the mysterious shield over Mars, put up by the Exohumans who had begun to take over the planet right under the UN's nose. In 2345, several UNAC ships including Green's were a part of the First Contact Battle with the Exohumans, proving them to be a dangerous threat to Earth and the UNC in general. A month later, the Exohumans unleashed their full power on Earth on the day now known as Ragnarok to the UNC. Green fiercely defended the planet with the small amount of ships he had, and effectively held down a large portion of the planet until reinforcements arrived the next day. Now, Green continues to lead the UNAC to battle the Exohumans on Earth, still unaware of his enemy's origins but more concerned with gaining back his beloved home planet. Later in 2351, Green would form the highly effective Bravo Squad, led by his old friend Johnathon Fane's son, Eric Fane . Personality Green is said to be the best commander in the UNMC and is known and revered by everyone in the military. Although described as very tough, serious, and by-the-book, Green is also very well liked for his style and effectiveness of command. He commands aggressively and ruthlessly, but is concerned for the lives and well being of his soldiers first, and will not put them into overly dangerous situations unless they personally volunteer. Green also enjoys getting to know each soldier and will go out of his way to socialize and talk to the men and women under his command, he listens to the concerns of everyone who has them and will always try his best to make sure his soldiers are comfortable and happy. Unknown to many people, Green feels a deep sense of guilt and is very reluctant for being the man "sending people to die", especially now that the war with the Exohumans has begun, and the UNMC has taken many casualties to their forces. However, he realizes that the war cannot be won without substantial sacrifices. While he is dedicated to military tradition and regulations, he has no problem joking around and being a friend to everyone around him. However, he treats violation of the UNAC's rules and code as an extremely serious offense, and is known to not hold back on soldiers who have a blatant disregard for the rules. Green also feels very guilty for not being there for his son as much as he would have liked, but Anthony understands and is very proud of his father's achievements, even wanting to follow in his footsteps. Green is known to treat all his soldiers with equality and does not believe that any one deserves more attention than someone else, even treating the highly effective and elite members of Bravo Squad with the same respect, toughness, and fairness that he would give anyone. Category:UNAC Members